Training with Partners!
by 12gaSword
Summary: After the attempt to retrieve Sauske failed Naruto is reviewing what went wrong. Many of his friends are hurt and he failed is first S ranked mission. He then summons Gamabunta for advice and is given the chance to meet another clan of summons that are friends with the toads.
1. Chapter 1

After the attempt to retrieve Sauske failed Naruto is reviewing what went wrong. Many of his friends are hurt and he failed is first S ranked mission. He then summons Gamabunta for advice and is given the chance to meet another clan of summons that are friends with the toads.

Smarter more mature Naruto

Disclaimer I dont own Naruto or Pokemon but I will using some OC's and personaliity changes

If any one can Beta just message Im not sure if im going to keep going but tell me if it sounds good or not shrugs.

Chapter 1:Training?

Naruto was sitting on his favorite cliff face in the leaf village. A top the hokage monument he could see across the whole village and could think of the things that that went wrong on the last mission. His brother and teammate Sauske had betrayed his home and ran to the Snake-teme for more power. His other friends were all hurt by the sound five and recovering in the hospital.

Choji's chakra is exhausted and his body fat content is less than .001% due to his family jutsu. Neji has multiple amber spikes sticking out of his arms and legs with one through his pulmonary artery. Shikamaru's ribs are broken and one of them has punctured his lung. Kiba and Akamaru are both black and blue from top to bottom with a concussion. Last but not least Lee has so many mussle tears that it looks like he found the "ninth" gate.

"What when wrong? If the Sand siblings hadent showed up half the guys would prolly be dead." Naruto didn't know what to do. Was he not strong enough? How can he gain respect of the village if he cant even save a teammate.

"I thought I would find you here Naruto." Naruto swung aroud and saw a tall man with gravity defying silver hair he was dressed only in a Black body suit without his traditional leaf jonin vest. " I just got back from a solo A-Rank but you were still in the hospital before I left. How are you doing?"

"Not good Sensei. I just don't want my friends to get hurt because of my screw ups. I wanted to talk to Pervy Sage but he is out of the village prolly peeking on girls damn perv. I need more training."

"Im sorry I wanent able to prepare you for this Naru…" Naruto looked at Kakashi and saw something that hurt him just as much as his friends in the hospital. Kakashi had a tear in his visibal eye. "I know I haven't been there for you like I should but I will help you as much as I can."

"Sensei I know you have missions for the village after the invasion… but if you have any advice it would be great."

Kakashi sat down next to Naruto on top of the fourths head. "Well I know you signed the toad contract from Master Jiraiya right?" Naruto agrees "well I know that many summoners get training from the summoning clans. For example the Nin dog clan contract that I carry have trained me in many tracking techniques."

Naruto eyes widen at Kakashi's suggestion. "The toads might train me?! That would be AWSOME! Boss is really strong!" Kakashi laughs at that "What?"

" I don't think that Lord Gamabunta would train you he would most likely let someone closer to your size do it"

"ohh…"

"I would give it a try later though. If you are going to try this I would talk to Lady Tsunade to be sure that you can be a way on training for a while. Well Naruto I need to check in at the Jonin louge real quick for Anko. I am thinking about letting Sakura train under her." Naruto face faults.

"Crazy Snake lady! She will kill Sakura!"

"Heh I dout it Naruto but I garuntee she will get the fan girl knocked out of her though. She needs to not think about Sauske since he betrayed the village. You need to realize he is the Enamy too." Naruto looks dejected and nods.

"Thanks Kakashi sensei."

"WHAT DO YOU WANT GAKI!?" A scream echoes through the leaf village the next morning Followed by a thundering sound and a scream of our young ramen addict.

"S-s-sorry for scaring you Grandma" Naruto shakes like a leaf just inside the window with Tsunade's fist buried up to her elbow in the wall next to his head.

"Damn it Naruto what do you want this early…grr" Tsunade was defiantly not awake at sunrise normally but when she was she was cranky.

"I wanted to know if I can have a leave of absence for training Granny." That caught her attention. She let the granny slide that time. Naruto wanted time off from missions to train?

"What brought this on Naruto?" She had never seen him like this his eyes were cold as steel and the expression on his face was so determined it was like the cheerful boy was gone and what remained was a determined true ninja.

Naruto then when on to describe yesterday afternoon with Kakashi and his idea for training. "Did the slugs ever train you granny?"

"No Naruto I had so many scrolls from my family I kept busy training with those. But I know that the pervert has got a lot of training from the toads and even Orochi-teme got the snakes to help with his training. It is a good idea but how long do you think you will be gone but I don't think I can let you off longer than a month."

"I hope that's long enough I need to talk to chief this afternoon."

"In that case Genin Naruto Uzumaki you have until next month off to train be it with the toads or by other means."

"Thanks Granny"

"DAMNIT GAKI!" she charged a Chakra infused fist and punched him flying conveniently into Training ground 42 where he did his original summon training.

Naruto rolled over after the landing and dusted himself off "well since I am in the training ground I might as well call Chief _Summoning Jutsu!" _

**"JIRAIYA! What do you want!?"**

"Its me Chief"

**"Oh Gaki. What do you want punk"** Gamabunta was a huge toad at least 6 stories tall with a tanto sword on his hip. He exuded power out of every muscle. Naruto told Chief about everything while sitting on top of Gamabunta's head.

"So that's what I wanted to ask you. Would the Toads train me?"

**"hmmm We do train our summoners but the training we will do for you cant be done until your nearing adult hood Gaki. It is Sage training and can only be done with an adult body."**

"I could just use the Transformation Jutsu!"

**"HAHAHA no Naruto your body must be an adult normally the jutsu is just a complicated illusion, but I might have an idea one moment." **Gamabunta brought his front feet into a ram sign then blurred through hand seals until he slammed both fists together. **_"Cross Dimension call Jutsu!"_** then slammed both hands on to the ground. A circle of runes surrounded Chief and then a black circle formed followed by purple smoke pouring out of it. **"Greninja! Get your ass out here!"** then a dark shadow shots out of the hole.

"Gamabunta," sigh "haven't changed a bit I see."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I dont own Naruto or Pokemon but I will using some OC's and personaliity changes

Chapter 2: The Dark Frog

"Gamabunta, *sigh* haven't changed a bit I see." Naruto looked behind them and saw one of the oddest creatures he has ever seen walking out of the smoke. It was just under five feet tall with strange webbed feet and hands a dark blue color with light grey spots on each joints and a pale green belly. Around its neck was a large pink appendage that strangely looked like a tongue

**"Hmph. Must you always sneak around in the smoke and dark like that?"**

"Now 'bunta don't be that way brother it has been a long time. And who are you young one?"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I am the future Hokage!" Naruto shouted while pumping his fist in the air.

**"The tadpole here is one of the toad summoners here in the elemental nations. He has recently come across some motivation to train but the toad clan can only train in Sage techniques. Needless to say we can't teach a young tadpole the arts of the Sage when it could kill him at his age." **At the mention of the motivation Naruto looked down and an aura of depression cast over him and then he visibly flinched when the sage techniques being deadly was mentioned. "**So since our clans have always been allies and I know you don't have a summoner in this world I thought we could come up with an agreement."**

"Chief do you mean that Mr. Greninja is of a different summon animal clan?!" Naruto was floored he had not realized that this frog creature was not a member of the toad clan.

"That I am young one. I am of a group of creatures called Pokémon. There are many different types and even more species involved. I am known as the Frog ninja Pokémon and can relate to both the toad clan and you humans in the elemental nations." At this the frog walked to the center of the training ground and turned back to Naruto. "I will show you the power of Pokémon. We use Chakra much like Humans and other summons but we have many other elemental releases not restricted to the standard five. Just watch." Greninja flies through hand seals and stops on Snake "_Water style: water shuriken!" _Suddenly fifty shuriken made of water flew from Greninja's hand and shredded one of the training posts to splinters. Naruto's jaw dropped to the ground and his eyes were wide. "That my friend is a sample of what I can do. So 'Bunta what did you have in mind for an agreement?"

"**Well I know that the Gaki needs training and you and yours can teach well to someone his age but the toad elders won't agree on a complete contract signing. I believe that most of Pokémon work it squads of six correct?"** At this the frog ninja nodded "**Well what about a partial contract with only one squad and one boss level summon available to be summoned and then you can help train the tadpole and we can work together and form a formal alliance between our two clans."**

" Well that is an interesting idea but I will need a boss here to confirm the idea so let me call one. _Summoning Jutsu: Giratina!" _With a large puff of black and purple smoke a huge ethereal dragon appeared nearly the size of Chief toad. It seemed to float off of the ground and with ghostly arms coming out of its back and a golden Mask around its face.

"**What do you need Greninja!" **the dragon roared "**I have duties in the distortion world to deal with!"**

**"**Master of Shadows Giratina I need the approval of a legendary to fulfil a contract if I may take a moment of your time." Greninja then explained the situation to the great dragon and Naruto is terrified. Being under a menacing form like Giratina had him shaking from the shear chakra this beast exuded it was more than the one tail! Gamabunta sits on the edge of the training ground observing the two Pokémon. If he was honest he was a bit intimidated by the dragon but had too much pride to admit it.

**"Hmmm this is an interesting situation indeed Brother Arceus will agree to a partial contract with only this boy. He has a pure heart to be sure. And you great toad, will your clan agree to a partial contract with Pokémon with only 7 members on the contract?"**

**"It would be an Honor Giratina but I know that Pa will want to meet this Arceus at some time."** At that Giratina nodded his head to the Chief.

"**Make the Contract Greninja but you must speak to your brothers and find volunteers for this squad and you will be Liaisons to this world." ** With that Giratina disappeared into thin air.

"Very well, Naruto looks like I will be training you in the foreseeable future. How long do we have to make you mission ready?"

"One month Frog Sensei" Naruto Replied

"Then we must start beginning tomorrow. He then cut his hand and held it to Naruto who did the same. "This bond will allow me to appear until we have the contract signed tomorrow morning. Be at this Training ground at 8:00am!"

"Yes Sensei!" Naruto then shoots off to Hokage tower to talk to Tsunade.

**_In the Pokémon world_**

Greninja was running across the water in his home bog thinking of some of his brothers that would join him in this endeavor. "_Hmm, I can teach the boy Ninjutsu, a steel type for Kenjutsu, a fighter for Taijutsu, a flyer for scouting training, a strength trainer and last someone for speed. I think I know the answer there Arceus knows with the boys chakra levels he will be useless in Genjutsu. But the Legendary…."_

**_With Naruto_**

"So you will have a secondary summoning contract?" after leaving Tsunade's office Kakashi met Naruto and offered to take him to Ramen at Ichiraku's

"Ya you bet! I wonder what the other Pokémon are like? Sensei have you ever heard of them?" Naruto managed to get out will a mouth full of noodles.

"STOP TALKING WITH YOUR MOUTH FULL!" Ayame yelled and smacked Naruto in the head with a ladle. "and here is your last bowl for tonight Naruto you need to try to eat healthier if your going to train more."

"She's right Naruto and to answer your question I have only heard of one of the names you mentioned. This Arceus that Giratina mentioned has been mentioned in our world as well. He was the brother of Kami and helped in the creation of our world. He is only mentioned in passing and is said to be a god of great power. If this is true be respectful if you meet him." Kakashi gave his signature eye smile "Also I don't want you to think that I am leaving you without help. I have a way for you to expatiate your training."

"WHAT? I can train faster?"

"More like multiplying the amount of time available. Your _Shadow Clone Jutsu _can be used for information gathering because each clone retains its memories and transfers it to the user."

"Wait…" Naruto's head looks like its overheating but mind is running on overdrive. Suddenly his eyes widen "that means my clones can help me train by learning things then transferring them to me!"

"Great job Naruto. I can see you took my advice and are visiting the library," Kakashi said with an eye smile. "and yes that is exactly what will happen."

"This is great I am going to go home so I can get up early for training tomorrow!" and with that our favorite blond shot out of the Ramen bar in a cloud of dust. Ayame then set a paper down in front of Kakashi.

"What's this? Your number?" Kakashi said with an eye smile.

"Not a chance Kakashi that's Naruto's bill" Kakashi flipped it over and his one eye nearly came out of socket

"Where does he put it all," Kakashi placed his wallet on the table and walked out of the stand.

The next morning Naruto is standing in Training ground 42 waiting for Greninja and a 8:00 AM there are 6 explosions of purple and black smoke.

"I hope your ready Naruto," a deep voice came from the smoke then it cleared to show Greninja and 5 others "because this next month will be the most difficult of your life.

The color and smile in Naruto's face drained.

**A/N Hey guys I need help I have the team sorted out but I didnt know who to use for the boss summon Giritina is an option but it will not be Arceus! I cant have a god as a summon sorry guys I need some input**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A year in a month

The next morning Naruto is standing in Training ground 42 waiting for Greninja and at 8:00 AM there are 6 explosions of purple and black smoke.

"I hope your ready Naruto," a deep voice came from the smoke then it cleared to show Greninja and 5 others "because this next month will be the most difficult of your life.

The color and smile in Naruto's face drained.

Greninja is standing in the center of the training field flanked by Naruto's other Pokémon Summons. "I believe introductions are in order Naruto to my left is Blaziken," Blaziken was a six feet tall bird Pokémon with that powerful legs designed for kicks. His wrists were also coated in flames with sharp claws on his hands. "Next is Sceptile" Sceptile looks like a large lizard with a tree as a tail along with blades along his elbows. "Then Lucario" Lucario was a short canine looking Pokémon, he was primarily a dark blue color with tufts of fur on his chest and on his wrists were steel spikes. "Starting on my left is Aerodactyl" Aerodactyl was in a word terrifying. He appeared to be a large violet wyvern with sharp claws and teeth. Naruto was sure he could easily ride on his back while he was in flight. "And last but not least Garchomp." Garchomp looked like a shark out of water, with fins coming out of his back and arms but aside from that he was overflowing with an aura of strength. "I will be frank with you Naruto after we are done with you, you will be the best shinobi around"

"Greninja Sensei I only have one month to train!" screams Naruto.

"Actually pup" Lucario interrupted "we have just over a year thanks to Master Dialga providing a time chamber to train you in." Naruto tilts his head confused "Meaning we won't be training here but in a chamber created by our Lord of Time."

Naruto fist pumps with a big grin on his face "Sweet I can get even stronger!"

"Naruto let me explain how we are going to train you. Each day of the week will be spent with a different one of us with the seventh day being practice with the summoning jutsu and summoning combinations. Blaziken will be teaching you his Taijutsu _Moe ashi_. Lucario will be teaching the art of Kenjutsu in the style of _Bone Rush_. Sceptile will be teaching you various ways to increase speed and his personal techniques. I will be teaching you the way of Ninjutsu with my personal style. Aerodactyl will be teaching you strategy tracking and scouting along with flying with him. Last Garchomp will be incasing your strength and defense and earth techniques. If your training goes well in a week you will meet the boss of our contract. Now here is our summoning scroll I believe you know the drill." Greninja places a scroll down in front of Naruto. Naruto then cuts his left palm and write his name and places his hand print at the bottom of the contract.

"Ok sensei what now?"

"Now we train" All but Garchomp disappear in smoke.

"Hmph don't puke Guppy" Garchomp disappears leaving a confused Naruto.

"HUH?" POOF!

Naruto is on his hands and knees holding his stomach trying not to lose his breakfast. "Welcome to your hell, I mean training grounds Guppy!" In front of Naruto stood an intimidating Garchomp. "Every Monday you will have strength and defense training with me. Now take this." He hands Naruto a belt, bracers, greaves, and chest piece. "These Macho braces will weigh you down and Septile and I decided that you are to wear them at all times unless we say otherwise. Now put them on and apply enough chakra for a D rank Ninjutsu to the belt buckle. _THUD!_ "you may feel a little heavy hehehe. Now we are going to jog up that mountain then back for a warm up."

"Warm up that has to be a ten mile hike!"

"Actually it's eleven and a half but is the Guppy complaining?" Garchomp states with grin full of sharp teeth. The grin was so malicious Naruto was sure Shukaku would shit himself in fear.

"No sensei!"

"Good cause then you will due crunches off the underside of that cliff while holding on with the chakra in your feet. Then you will roll that boulder up the hill and then gently let it roll back down in a controlled speed. Then if I am feeling generous we will spar."

"What if you're n-not feeling generous?" Naruto says shaking like a leaf

"Then you get to be target practice…" and Garchomp's grin just gets larger.

10 hours later

"Hmph the Guppy actually completed the training" Naruto was on the ground nearly ten yards away when Greninja walks up.

"I told you he would do it"

"Hmph the Guppy has guts I will give him that. Who has him tomorrow?"

"Aerodactyl" Garchomp winces

"Maybe I should have goon easier on him I know what he is doing for a test…"

The next morning

A great prehistoric roar pierces the morning near the mountain of Doom (according to Naruto). "GET UP HATCHLING!"

"Ahhhhh!" Naruto screams and falls out of the tree he is sleeping in.

"Today you are with me Hatchling. I have to turn your pathetic soft skinned ass into a tracker and scout worthy of flying with me. To do this you need determination do you hear me?!"

"SIR YES SIR!" Naruto shouts shooting into a salute.

"Good now today is flight training 101" Aerodactyl paces behind Naruto and lifts him up with his head and throws him into the air to land on his neck ridge " your job is to hold on or fall off. Oh and for scouting you have to fly at five hundred feet at the lowest so don't fall or you will die." Aerodactyl shoots up in the air with Naruto screaming the whole way. "Pipe down hatchling and hold on!" Aerodactyl shoots forward even faster while barrel rolling and shooting into a steep dive then sweeps his wings open and skims the ground then flies on a wingtip around a tree then shoots into the air. Naruto's face is gradually pulling into a grin and soon he is laughing out loud with the thrill of flying. "Good now that you are accustomed to the speed we will go over tracking and scouting from the air." Aerodactyl proceeds to explain troop movements using different land masses and also ways of flying the rest of the day.

"Hmmm looks like it is my turn tomorrow" says Septile while watching from a tree below.

Wednesday morning

"Naruto get up boy" Septile states

"Five more min….." Naruto rolls over under the straw pad he is laying on "HEY" Septile picks him up by his shirt collar and throws him into a nearby stream.

"It is time for training Naruto."

"What will we be doing Sensei" Septile just smiles

"Playing tag"

"Huh?"

"With me catching you. You get hit you lose LEAF BLADE!" a tree near Naruto is cut in half as he jumps out of the way. He looks back at Septile with fear as the forest Pokémon gets a sadistic smile on his face "Run boy if you get hit it won't feel good Rock Smash!" Naruto shoots away from Septile running and dodging around the forest using every tree around as leverage to dodge or take cover as his green sensei shoots through the forest not slowing down.

"Taijutsu tomorrow are you ready Blaziken?" Asked Greninja

"I don't know if I am ready for another student after…"

"You will be a fine teacher and you know that wasn't you fault"

Thursday morning

"SENSEI!?" Naruto was searching through the cave Septile told him to go to last night "Where are you Flame-Sensei?"

"Peace young one." Naruto whirls around and looks up. On top of the ceiling there is Blaziken in a meditating position holding on with chakra. He then opens his eyes and drops in front of Naruto. "I have heard from your human sensei that you have a way to learn things fast?"

"Ya! I can't use it for Strength of speed training but anything involving memory and chakra control I can really speed up training! **SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" **fifty Naruto's shoot out of the Smoke produced and line up in lines of ten in a large cavern within the cave. "Sensei we are ready!" Blaziken's eyes widen

_Flashback_

_"Ready sensei!" three young voices call_

_Flash back end_

"Sensei? Are you ok?" the original asks.

"Yes fine Naruto" Blaziken shakes his head clear "Naruto the original you must come at me while your clones watch my stances"

"Yes sensei!"

Fifteen minutes later

"Your Taijutsu is pathetic…with no style" Blaziken deadpans. Naruto looks down with his head hanging down. "But that makes it easier to teach." Naruto looks up to him with hope in his eyes. "Take this stance Naruto and follow my movements"

_"You will get over this Blaziken" _Lucario thinks from the cave entrance _"and you will help him Naruto."_

Friday

Naruto wakes up to find a note tied to a metal quarter staff with a black ribbon. He then opens it to read.

_Naruto,_

_ Pup today is your start of kenjutsu training with me. The true test of a swordsman is patience not to make the first move and be aware of your surroundings. Place the blindfold over your eyes and defend yourself the best you can so I may gauge your abilities. Then I will show you your weapon._

_ -Lucario_

Naruto looks at the note and then back down to the black ribbon and sees that it is a blind fold and places it over his eyes and grasps the quarter staff in his hand and listens the best he can to the sounds around him.

30 min later

"AHHH come on sensei!" Naruto had become impatient and lowered his guard at the twenty minute mark but hadn't shouted out until now.

"**Bone Rush!"** comes a shout and a whirling of a bo comes to Naruto's ear then he brought the quarter staff up to block and misses and gets hit in the gut. "Pup you must learn patience. But it you did better than expected. You at least heard the direction I was coming from. Take off the blind fold" Naruto took it off and saw Lucario with a blue cloth strap around his chest area that he pulls off. "Naruto here is your weapon. This is the sentient sword Pokémon Honedge. It has a mind of its own but in a capable wielder it will never break and will head your call and commands."

As Naruto grabs the hilt of the blade the blue cloth wraps around his wrist and forearm and drains his chakra "AHHHH stop taking chakra you stupid Sword!" Then Naruto Flares his Chakra around him and Honedge stops the train "Better. *pant*"

"It seems Honedge likes you. Are you ready for training now?"

"You *pant* bet *pant* Sensei! **SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!**" Thirty clones came around and got into lines.

"Time to begin! Teach him the way of the sword Honedge." Lucario says and gets into a stance with his staff " I teach by sparing so come at me!"

Saturday morning

Greninja is standing in the center of the Lake as Naruto approaches from the cave he was taught in the last two days. Honedge is still over his shoulder by its blue cloth and sheath.

"Welcome Naruto, to your ninjutsu training." States Greninja as he approaches the shore. "Take this paper and push chakra into it" As Naruto grabs it splits into two pieces and then got damp. "Interesting a Water and Wind type I can only teach a few wind but Water… it's my specialty." He says with mirth in his voice.

"What is first Sensei?"

"Well first I am going to teach you one jutsu from each type a long with a dark type move unique to Pokémon. Watch closely **Water style: Water pulse jutsu!"** a ball of water chakra forms in-between his hands and then but a forward thrust he launches it at a boulder where it collides and breaks the bolder to small pieces. "The trick to this jutsu is to combine your water chakra on each fingertip then form it to a ball then trust it at the opponent. Make thirty clones to work on it and sixty more."

"Aye Sensei! **Shadow clone Jutsu!" ** Then the clones shoot over to the lake to work on it.

"Next is a piece of Nin-taijutsu called Ariel ace, watch. He then takes a step toward a tree and jumps and shouts "**Wind style-Ariel ace Jutsu!" **And the then uses chakra to fly forward to cut the tree in half at the bottom two feet through. "The trick to wind jutsu is to imagine chakra rubbing together to form a small blade."

"AWSOME wind is so cool!" The next thirty clones shoot away to work on it. "What is next sensei?! Is it an awesome slash like that one?!"

"hehehe no Naruto but I will show you it next. First it uses Dark Chakra, which can be thought of as Chakra with no light. You must think of the darkest night, darkest cave, or darkest shadow imaginable to form this jutsu, remember though dark does not mean evil only absence of light. Ninja thrive in the dark. Watch closely. **Dark style: Dark pulse jutsu!" ** A beam of pure black energy fires off of Greninja's hand and collides with a cliff face and obliterates a section of rock making a rock slide. Naruto's jaw drops to the ground

The next day Naruto met all of his teachers near Mountain of Doom (dun dun dunnnnnn) "ok Naruto now it is time to meet the boss summon of our contract. He is what we call a legendary Pokémon. Are you ready?"

Naruto gulps with sweet rolling down his face "umm yes?"

The group just chuckles "Garchomp will you do the honors?"

"Heh don't shit your pants Guppy." He then stabs his arm fin into the ground "**Summoning Justu!" **

**A/N Hey guys I hope you like this guys. The boss poll is still up right now it is between Rayquaza, Lugia, or Cobalion tell me what you think :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N hey guys thanks for all the opinions on the boss for the summoning contract! now we have an introduction training and a battle :)**

**Chapter 4: The Boss**

The group just chuckles "Garchomp will you do the honors?"

"Heh don't shit your pants Guppy." He then stabs his fin into the ground "**Summoning Justu!" ** A Massive column of smoke shoots into the air behind Garchomp as tall as the Hokage monument. As Naruto looks up to the peak of the smoke he sees the shadow of a massive head coming out of the smoke and looks down him with a low growl. More of the smoke dissipates and he notices the body is very serpentine with fins outlined in red protruding a different sections of its body. On its sides were many yellow glyph like markings all along its body with a large circle of yellow on its head. The boss was primarily a light green with massive white fangs protruding its red maw. It raises its head into the air with a great earth shattering roar that parts the clouds in the area above it in round rippling shapes away from the epicenter of the great beast. Then Naruto sees the black and yellow eyes of the monster rest on his form and he begins shaking in absolute fear. Naruto then hears a snicker coming from his sanseis' direction and slowly turns their direction not even noticing they moved earlier.

"Be still Naruto, Lord Rayquaza will not harm you. He will be the boss in charge of our summoning contract. Lord Rayquaza thank you for coming" Greninja said as walking forward beside Naruto.

"**HMMM so this is the hatchling you mentioned…. Interesting... I smell swamp on you boy care to explain?"** Raquaza's massive head lowered to look Naruto in the eye. His head was nearly ten feet high with Naruto still having to look up to see his eye.

"Um s-sir, I also hav-ve a contract with the t-toads" Naruto says with a fearful stutter.

"**I see, well I assume I can deal with that putrid smell of earth though I prefer. Boy for you to be allowed to summon me you will need to be tested. Now my kin you see around me have worked with you for one week and I would like to hear their thoughts on you as a disciple." **His strong voice rumbled the ground near Naruto with its shear depth. Then Greninja and the others told the story of the previous week of all of Naruto's accomplishments. "**So the boy has potential. Hmph I know what your test will be boy, you will fight me in one year. At the end of your training in this dimension we will have a full battle so be sure to prepare. You will be able to use any of your jutsus but summoning of Pokémon. If you can't beat me in the one year you will be finding another contract do you understand hatchling?"** Upon mentioning Rayquaza's possible abandonment of the contract Naruto's eyes turn to a cold steely look.

"Whatever you say you overgrown lizard I will beat you so you will have to recognize me!" At this Rayquaza's eye brow raises and in the background Garchomp is sputtering and choking from the disrespect of a fellow dragon and a legendary at that. The sky dragon then nods and begins to fly into the air for the week to observe the training for the blond. "I will be the strongest there ever was!" Naruto shouts out after Rayquaza. "Septile sensei, Garchomp sensei can I train with both of you full time from now on?"

Septile steps forward "Naruto we can just concentrate on one aspect of training this year if you are to face Lord Rayquaza."

"I know sensei but shit just got real." Septile then nods his consent still confused but Garchomp looks at the glint in Naruto's eye and smirks.

"You got balls guppy I am in" the other Pokémon just turn on him with a quizzical expression.

"Great! This is a new way to use my technique I thought of when talking army strategies with Aerodactyl sensei," a red chakra shoots up around Naruto and flies straight into the sky, "**Mass Shadow clone Jutsu!" ** All around the area clones pop out of smoke until the group is surrounded by Naruto's clones at least two thousand strong. " I want each of you to split into groups and each sensei gets one set except you Septile and Garchomp, give me your worst" Naruto says with a grin.

_Time skip end of training year_

Naruto had made great progress in the past year and had a splitting headache each night when he dispelled the clones each day. He didn't realize that Kakashi was so serious about the memory back lash. If he can avoid it one hundred is a max for training in one day. The first day of two thousand made him pass out when he dispelled them and one thousand made his head feel like it was on fire all night. On the third day he dropped it to a manageable five hundred that still gave him a migraine for three hours but was well worth it. He now felt confident to face Rayquaza, plus he found a loop hole in the rules for the challenge he thought with his foxy grin.

Naruto looked up to the cliff face behind him and saw his Pokémon teachers up above. He waved at them as they all retuned his greeting this morning. He had learned so many moves the past week from each of them that he knew he would surprise so many people. He had changed physically as well. No longer was he a thin gangly fourteen year old dobe but instead a five foot eleven fit man instead. At the six month mark his training track suit finally gave out and the Macho braces were not slowing him down at all therefore his Pokémon teachers got him a great gift of training garments with the help of Kakashi. He wore a pair of black shinobi pants with a rust orange cloth belt around his waist and a dark grey kunai pouch on his left thigh. He had on black training boots and the pants appeared to be ripped off at the hems from over use. Over his torso was a black open vest with rust colored trim along the hem lines and on the back was a gold embroidered kanji for _sky fox (空狐 __AN/I apologize if this is wrong I used google translate) _around his right bicep was a band with his leaf headband and Honedge rested across his back with his blue cloth now a deep red almost orange as a sash across his chest. What was not apparent was that his vest, belt, boots and two rust orange wrist bands he had on were weighted that added up to nearly three hundred pounds. Finally his hair had gotten longer to where he had it tied back with a small leather strap in a ponytail out of his face. This was the true Naruto, the intelligent prankster was ready for his fight to gain the respect of the great sky dragon.

"**It appears a year has changed you hatchling" **came a voice from the low clouds. Rayquaza lowered himself to the ground where he could speak to Naruto.

"Get ready you old lizard cause Naruto Uzumaki will be a Pokémon summoner!"

"**Then let our battle begin!"** Rayquaza shouts as he shoots into the air "**_Dragon Pulse!"_** a large beam of teal ball of energy forms in his maw and fires at Naruto who just smirks as it approaches and gets into a fighting stance holding both hands behind his waist.

"_Aura sphere!"_ Naruto shouts while thrusting his hands forward and an indigo ball of energy collides with the Dragon pulse and then Naruto shoots forward around the energy explosion running up a cliff and launching off the edge "_Hi Jump Kick!" _

"**I don't think so boy! ****_Iron tail!"_** The sky dragon's tail takes on a metallic sheen as he swings it to Naruto's kick and they collide but Rayquaza has more strength and launches Naruto to the ground. As he is approaching the ground Naruto grins and crosses his hand in a familiar hand sign.

"_Shadow clone Jutsu!"_ then Naruto uses each clone as a spring board to re approach Rayquaza as a blue sphere forms in his hand as he jumps off the last clone above the dragons head and a last clone forms above Naruto as he springs off of it to speed his decent into Raquaza's head. _"Rasengan"_ then the first clean hit collides during the battle with the force of it pushing the dragon down in the air but he remains airborne.

"**Not bad!" **Rayquaza shouts while flinging Naruto off of his head, "**But let me show you a move that my brother Lugia taught me! ****_Aeroblast!"_** nine spikes of golden energy form at the dragon's mouth and then merge into one ball as a halo of energy forms off of it vertically as it fires a huge beam of energy straight at Naruto. At the side lines all of the other Pokémon are amazed.

"How does Rayquaza know that move?!" Garchomp shouts

"Lord Lugia was also very interested in being the boss of the contract but his guardianship of the chosen one of our world means he must be accessible there. Therefore he said that he would do something to help the boy. When I told him that Naruto was wind natured he must have decided his signature move would be a great thing to pass along of course none of us are strong enough to use it so he had to teach Rayquaza." Said Greninja

"I hope the boys speed training pays off here." Said Septile

"I think he has a move that will help here." Smirks Lucario "Honedge has been training Naruto privately in its own way." As the blast disappears there is no sign of Naruto at all. Then a violet portal appears above Rayquaza.

"_Phantom force!" _Naruto shouts falling out of the portal with Honedge out of its sheath and in both hands above his head bringing it in a mighty swing and strikes the serpents hard scales and makes a moderate gash in his side as he falls to the ground. Rayquaza lets out a bone rattling screech of pain when the sentient sword cut his flesh.

"**Boy I see that I can't go easy on you can I. ****_Agility! Dragon Dance! Extreme speed!" _**The sky dragon launches at Naruto and collides with him and launches him to the sky. "**_Dragon claw!"_** He shouts as he claws Naruto farther into the air.

"Damn it that hurts" shouts Naruto. He looks down at Honedge and sees the eye on the pommel shake in an almost nod. He then charges the sentient sword with wind chakra and calls out "So does that mean I can stop holding back?" Rayquaza's head tilts in confusion "Take this an original technique from Naruto's ninja handbook! _Wind style: Sonic air slash_!" Naruto slashes through the seven times with a pale white energy crescent flying at the sky dragon with each slash each colliding with him with a cut on his thick hide. "_Sacred Sword!"_ Naruto shouts as he jumps up for Rayquaza again.

"**_Draco Meteor!"_** Rayquaza shouts firing a large orange sphere of energy at Naruto.

"Oh crap. I can't take that head on. _Extreme speed!"_ Naruto disappears from the blast trajectory and appears standing on a lake side training ground on the opposite side of Rayquaza. "Honedge we have to try that new Jutsu we have been working on" Naruto gets a vibration from the sword in his hand. He brings his hand up to his side and focus chakra into his hand for a Rasengan but it was a different color. Instead of blue it was black with a purple spiraling core and smoke wisps coming off of it. "Ya know Rayquaza a ninja works from the shadows so what better type of move than a ghost type. Now the trick was finding a way to change my chakra to form a Ghost type move. This is the result a combination between Honedge's shadow ball and my Rasengan. Shadow style: Rasenblast" Naruto then threw the black ball at Rayquaza and upon contact with him it exploded in a smoky explosion and then the black fog spreads through the area in a one hundred feet radius where Naruto immediately ran in the smoke and shouted "_Ice punch!"_ and with a loud impact Rayquaza flew out of the smoke with a large purple bruise and ice crystal on its forehead as well as black scorch marks all over his body.

"**HA good one boy I have to admit you passed my test I would be proud to work with you in the future I hope to hear from you soon with a good battle," **Rayquaza says before he nods and flies into the atmosphere.

Naruto steps out of a blue portal onto the hokage monument and looks down on the leaf village. It is hard to believe it has only been one month in the real world when he has been in the temporal rift for over a year.

Naruto just grins and looks up at the sky "Look out Leaf village Naruto Uzumaki is back!"

**A/N there you go guys next post will be start of missions and I am thinking about the Mist village rebellion but tell me what you think. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Sorry for the wait guys this chapter took me a little longer it should of with work and all. Anyway I think there are some nice twists in this chapter so please review and tell me what you think. I am still reviewing my own work so be gental on the grammer :S any way on with the show!**

Chapter 5: Whirlpools of Lava

Naruto steps out of a blue portal onto the hokage monument and looks down on the leaf village. It is hard to believe it has only been one month in the real world when he has been in the temporal rift for over a year.

Naruto just grins and looks up at the sky "Look out Leaf village Naruto Uzumaki is back!"

Today was perhaps the most boring day that the Squad 8 Genin have ever endured. They took over the gate guard at sunrise as a C rank and they had been sitting until late afternoon and not one person has passed through the gates. Usually there would at least by ninjas traveling back and forth on missions but lately the Hokage had been reforming the squads of the ninja force so only emergency missions were being taken at the moment. Little did they know their day would become much more interesting?

"Shino what is that?" Kiba asks

The bug user glanced down the road and saw a woman running down the road being chased by a squad of Mist ninjas. The redhead woman suddenly turned on her heel and released a jutsu at the mist nin. Then a wave of lava rose out of the ground and swallowed the whole squad of Mist nin. Immediately after viewing the success of her Jutsu the woman collapsed in the road less than a quarter mile from the gates. "Well whoever it is appears to need our help. Why? She seems to be a bit under the weather." Shino states. "Hinata come with me to check on her and attempt to stabilize her condition. Kiba go get Lady Hokage right away we can't let a foreign Nin in our gates without clearance" Shino states as he walks forward to the red head.

Hinata kneels down to the woman and activates her Byakugan to look for any internal injuries on the woman. She was very slender and curvy her hair was long and pulled back but what Hinata noticed most was long gashes in her battle dress with deep cuts that were barely healed and they looked to be cauterized by heat perhaps by a lava jutsu like the one she released earlier. Two ribs were broken on her left side and a there was a sword puncture wound in her abdomen through her liver. The Huyga started closing the bleeding sword wound first for it was by far the most severe injury she received. The woman was so low on chakra that Hinata could barely see it flowing through her pathways. "Shino we need a medic fast I can only stem the bleeding I can't even begin to heal her…"

"Shizune is coming back with Kiba at the moment and then we can get her to the Hospital" Shino says in a low voice.

"I hope they get here soon"

It took nearly 4 hours of constant surgery to repair all of the damage done to the woman's body but she was so low on chakra she needed to be put in a Medical coma for at least two days to recover it sufficiently. At the end of that day the red head started to stir

"Ugh… did anyone get the license plate on the bus that ran me over?" Red said quietly.

"I can't say we did." Stated Tsunade in a deadpan voice "but I would like to know what the leader of the Mist rebellion is doing leading a squad of mist nin to my door step. I didn't realize I had put out that mission for a Lava user to pave one thousand square yards of our road in molten rock either. I told Shizune to hold off on that request"

The red head spun around with a startled look at Tsunade and her eyes went wide at seeing the slug princess. Her face then morphed to a sheepish smile "I am sorry for that Lady Tsunade. I actually came to the Leaf to request a mission. But if a road paver is what you need I would be glad to accommodate after the situation in the land of Water calms down."

Tsunade just grins "It is good to see the severity of a situation does not take away your sense of humor." Then her face changes to a serious scowl. "You said something about a mission request?"

"Yes Lady Hokage, My name is Mei and I am as you said the leader of the mist rebellion. We have come to realize that we cannot win without outside assistance. I have heard how the leaf village treats its blood line clans and I hope that you would be willing to help our clans reestablish themselves with the promise of a close alliance and trade agreement with the success of the rebellion."

Tsunade had an unreadable look on her face as she turned to the window facing the village. Jiraiya had told her all about what had been going on in the Mist. It was a true disaster and the Mizukage was truly out of his right mind. He being a Jinchuriki also affected the decision to take this mission on. The three tails was a power that was nothing to scoff at. Jiraiya was the only nin from the leaf that could take on a tailed beast.

"BAAAAA-CHAN!" came a shout from the hospital door. Tsunade just smirked and grabbed a bed pan from a nearby table and threw it at the loudmouth blond with a satisfying gong sound.

"Shut up Gaki!" _Wait a minute…_ If mist has a jinchuriki who said we can give Mei a little more firepower to work with. But who would she send with him. Mist needs more than a genin to change the tides. Naruto is a powerhouse but he is not ready to go at something like this solo. Iruka is a strong nin that submitted his application for Jonin status last week. Shikamaru is a great strategist and with a number of troops at his disposal we could see just how sharp that mind of his is. Also Shizune has not been out on a mission for many months and this would be a chance to use her skills in a serious combat situation and an uncontrolled environment… "Naruto, go get Iruka and Shikamaru and be at my office in an hour!"

Naruto is still stumbling from the flying bedpan gives a crooked salute and stumbles away down the hall.

"Um Lady Tsunade who was that?" Mei questions.

"That my dear girl is one of the Ninjas that will be under your command." Mei's eyes light up at the thought of getting some assistance from the Leaf "Now I can't give you a full force of troops for war but I can spare a squad of our best up and coming Ninjas. The one you just met will be your firepower, the others will be in my office in an hour if you feel up to coming?"

"Absolutely Lady Tsunade!" She was extremely grateful for any help she could get. An additional squad would go a long way especially if Ao got help from his mission. Mei gingerly rotated her body and placed her feet on the ground and slowly stood up with a wince as a sharp pain shot through her ribs.

"We healed all we could Mei but the ribs that were broke can't be healed fully in just two days I will need to finish the repairs tonight and then you will need to stay off the battle field for a week. That is the best I could do."

"That would be great Lady Hokage."

"I am glad you all are here," Tsunade states to the ninja in front of her, aside from Shikamaru all of them looked attentive and ready for a mission. Naruto stood at attention with his sword across his back. He had changed significantly but she would ask him about it later. "I have asked you here because I have a long term A/S rank mission for you to go on. This is Mei from the village hidden in the mist and is the current leader of the rebellion there. You four will be assigned as assistance from the leaf village and will answer directly to Mei as long as it does not interfere with the safety of the Leaf." Naruto looks solemn about getting into a war but very determined and confident while Iruka and Shikamaru looked completely serious, neither one wanted to fail their comrades again. Shizune however…

"Lady Tsunade! I am needed here in the village! I don't have enough experience in full combat situations to do this! Missions where I am only helping a squad is one thing but a whole army!?"

"Enough! Shizune to be a proper field medic you must first have experience in the field. This is but the next step in your training and I am sorry to say the rebellion needs a medic of your caliber to take care of injured." Tsunade states in a serious voice. "Now Iruka you are now Mei's liaison here in the village so for the next day until you leave tomorrow morning I need you to discuss with her the full situation as well as the abilities of your team mates. Shikamaru I would suggest you find your dad and talk about terrain and strategies to be used for army sized groups. Shizune your off from the hospital take the day to get packed and ready with any supplies you will need. Naruto stay behind please. Dismissed" All of them filed out of the office. Naruto visibly relaxed once the others left and smiled at Tsunade.

"Hey Grandma I was a little surprised you sent me on a mission so soon. After all I did just finish training today."

"Yes speaking of that care to explain how you have grown a half of a foot in a mere month?"

"Hehehe." Naruto scratched the back of his head embarrassed "Well actually it has been a year for me. See the Pokémon had a Boss that can create alternate dimensions where time passes slower or faster depending on his needs. So really I got a lot stronger due to training nonstop with my friends."

Tsunade was floored by the implications of that. One year of nonstop training could go a long way with a ninja like Naruto especially if… "Naruto did you use Shadow clones…" Naruto smirks and nods "Oh kami… How strong do you estimate yourself to be."

"Well my final test was to take on the boss of my contract in a one on one fight yesterday and he has the Chakra levels of Shukaku. My friends that my Chakra was easily on that level if not nearly to the two tails level but my technique is a little lower than your standard Jonin. I have also learned many techniques that are exclusive to the Pokémon and created a few of my own. Lucario also presented me with this guy." Naruto pulls Honedge off of his back and his hilt/eye looks at Tsunade "This is Honedge the sword Pokémon. He drinks some of my Chakra in return for him battling with me. He is completely sentient so he will understand anything you say. I think his constant drain on my Chakra reserves have made them grow even faster than they would normally so keeping up with Chakra control was a real pain but I can cut a rock with wind chakra so it's not to terrible."

"Well the reason you are going on this mission is to be the powerhouse and because of who the Mizukage is. He is the Host of the three tails," Naruto's hand goes to the seal on his gut. "You Jiraiya Kakashi and I are the only ninjas in this village who have the ability to take on a tailed beast. If what you said is correct Naruto your chakra alone will keep up with the three tails if you add any of the nine tails Chakra to it and you will be stronger than the turtle." Naruto nods the affirmative but looked nervous. "Now I understand you don't like using the nine tails chakra but you may need it this mission so you need to come to terms sooner rather than later." Naruto nods.

"I am ready for this mission grandma."

"I believe you Naruto but this is warzone just be careful brat."

_With Iruka and Mei_

Iruka decided to make Mei as comfortable as possible so he took her to the park outside of the academy that he meet Naruto at so many times when he was younger and sat a bench and patted the seat beside him. As she sat down Iruka asked "So Mei can you explain the situation we are getting into." Mei's face took a down cast expression. Iruka could feel her pain through her face and wished he could bring back her beautiful smile '_where the hell did that come from' _Iruka thought.

"Well what started everything was the Blood line purges. Yagura was never a bad leader before then one day all the happiness vanished and he began to persecute Bloodlines with crimes they never committed. He enforced required curfews at first, then segregation of the ninja forces, then out right slavery. Then the purge began." Her voice got extremely quiet and Iruka could see tears in her eyes flowing freely. On impulse he reached for her hand and grabbed it and held it to show his support for her to continue. "My clan, the Terumi, had two bloodlines so we were the first targets for Yagura because as he saw it we were doubly tainted by evil blood. After us the Yuki, my cousins the Uzumaki, then the Kibokawa which were nicked named the lizard men."

"Did you say Uzumaki?"

"Yes why?"

"The blond that is going on our mission is an Uzumaki, but the clan became nearly extinct after the whirlpool village was destroyed. How did they get to mist?"

"I have a cousin that is still alive! He is the only family I have left I thought I had none…."

"Naruto is a great kid and you will have an opportunity to get to know him on the mission for sure he will enjoy it. But I have to ask are any of the Uzumaki's left?"

"There are none left in mist any way. Not even in the Rebellion. I do still have some of their scrolls due to being their next of kin but I suppose those will go to Naruto now, I am assuming he his alone here in the Leaf?"

"In more ways than one." Iruka states, at Mei's confused face he sighs then says "since you are our employer and ally Tsunade must know you will know about this. Naruto is the container of the nine tails. I assume that is why Tsunade assigned him this mission. He has already took on the one tail so is one of the only people who have taken on a tailed beast and lived. Plus he has been doing special training for the last month assigned by the Hokage."

Mei looks down at this knowing that Naruto's early life must have been terrible and vowed that she would be there for her cousin. "Who are you to Naruto then, the way you talk about him you must be close"

"Haha ya you could say that. The best I could explain it would be that he is my little brother. He didn't live with me or anything but I made sure he had food and tried my best to teach him when I was a teacher at the academy. Now that he is stronger I decided that I wanted to try to increase my own strength to keep up with him and support him on his dream to be Hokage." This makes Mei smile and she can see a lot of good in Iruka and it really cheers her up back to her normal self as she wipes the tears from her eyes.

"That is very sweet Iruka." Mei leans over on the bench and kisses his cheek "Thank you for looking after my little cousin." Iruka's face turns bright red "you're a very handsome man Iruka I look forward to working with you" then she winks and Iruka turns into a tomato.

"I ss-supose we should g-get some lunch,"

"So forward Iruka! We have known each other a few hours and you're asking me out," Mei smiles

"N-no I didn't.. I mean I would but.. I mean uhh" he now resembles a familiar young Hygua Heiress and feints. Mei giggles and rests his head down on her lap.

_Next morning front gate_

Iruka is standing in front of his team for the foreseeable future and can't help but compliment the Hokage about her choice in this squad. He talked to Naruto yesterday evening about his training and even had a late spar to see where he was and could say he was very impressed. His brothers technique was nearly as good as his but his raw power far out stripped his own but he lacked experience in real battle but that would soon be remedied. Shikamaru was one of the most strategic minds of his generation and from talks with Shukaku said that he has been upping his training so he can have something besides his clan jutsu to battle with. Shizune was the best medic in the village besides the Hokage and would be a great asset to the mission and rebellion as a whole. Iruka himself had the most experience out of the group and had been boosting his own training in ninjutsu and his barrier jutsu. He hoped he wouldn't need some of his new jutsu.

"Alright guys were are going to be in Queen diamond formation around Mei during our travels Naruto your on point, Shikamaru and I are on right and left respectively and Shizune you will take up the rear."

"Iruka shouldn't we do a double layered formation like Ace of diamonds?" Naruto states

"Naruto we need an eight man squad to do that, troublesome blond"

"I know that Shika," Naruto rolls his eyes

"That is a great idea Naruto go ahead if you can keep the Chakra up." Iruka states with a grin and Mei looks at her cousin confused.

"Ok **Summoning Jutsu!**" Four puffs of smoke appear behind Naruto. "Meet Lucario, Greninja, Blaziken, and Septile."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N ok guys I think this should catch me back up on time and I plan to have another up this weekend. I really appriciate all of the reviews and this chapter is a bit more fighting and I am still new to multiple opponet fights so tell me how it is. Most of my fights are going to follow Naruto, the Pokemon or Iruka so anyway on with the show.**

Chapter 6: Heat hazard

"**Summoning Jutsu!**" Four puffs of smoke appear behind Naruto. "Meet Lucario, Greninja, Blaziken, and Septile."

"Naruto what happened to the Toad contract you had?" Asks Shika

"Oh I still have it I just have trained with these guys more so I know their abilities better." Naruto states.

"Thank you for coming to help us." Iruka says "I need the fastest of the group on the right and left flanks with the slowest at point. Although you all look very strong and fast"

"You're very welcome. Tadpole explained the mission to Gama and I last night we are honored to be part of such a noble pursuit to end tyranny in your country Miss Mei." Greninja bows to Mei and Iruka. "You heard him boys. Blaze I know you're still fast but of the four of us your point, Lucario your rear, Septile take left flank and I have right." Each of the Pokémon nods and forms up with their partner for the travels. "We are ready to move out Iruka."

"Ok half pace guys I want to be in water country in three days."

"Right!" They all shout while launching off

That evening

"Miss Mei are you comfortable?" Iruka asks "I know your still recovering from the battle in front of the village gates."

"I am fine Iruka but I am worried about talking to Naruto," She says. Naruto is across the fire talking to Shizune while Shika was passed out next to a tree due to having the middle of the night guard. Naruto had released the summoning on all but Blaziken and he was building a fire smiling at his student/summoners tale of his training.

"Well I am sure he would be very excited to know he has family even if it is in Water country"

"I mean Lucario was ruthless after I taught him the Shadow clone. He might only create ten or so comfortably but his style is so amazing and he can feel you coming before you strike. Between Greninja, Blaziken and him I don't know who is stronger but Blaziken never showed me his real power." Naruto Glares at Blaziken and sticks his tongue out.

"There is a reason for that Naruto, My full power is not something I feel comfortable with."

"Why is that Blaziken?" Asked a confused Shizune

Sigh "I suppose it is story time since Naruto asked me to help on this mission full time I will tell you. Long ago in our realm there was a young one named Tyrouge. He was a very gifted fighter but he wanted to fight me one day without me holding back. Now I didn't agree fully I told him I would use my battle ability but I refused to go full out."

"Battle ability what is that?" Spoke out Iruka

"A battle ability is an Ability that each species of Pokémon have access to. Some Species have as many as three abilities some only have one but each individual Pokémon has only one." Naruto explains

"Great explanation Naruto." Blaziken smiles "My species has two different abilities one is Blaze which allows us to overpower our fire attacks when we are weak as a last resort, the other ability, my ability, is much stronger…" Blaziken winces at the memories of Tyrouge.

"Blaziken, its ok if it's hard to talk about we can talk about something else..." Mei says after seeing the pain in the fire chickens eyes.

"No its ok." He takes a deep breath and continues, "My ability is called speed boost."

"That sounds pretty straight forward Blaziken." Says Shikamaru from under the tree with his eyes closed.

"That it is young shadow. It is very straight forward. The more chakra I push into my muscles my speed and agility will rise exponentially. When Greninja said I was slowest it is true in my base power I am but if use speed boost… I can run circles around all three of them. At my maximum my speed increases by 400%. When I was training Tyrouge I didn't know how to control it and I ended up hurting him, very badly at that. The boy couldn't train for many weeks until he was healed."

"Wow so that's what it means to fight you at full power. I can barely keep up with you as is!" Naruto shouts.

"Naruto that's not my full power." Blaziken states as he stands up and walks into the forest.

"Huh?"

The next morning everyone was ready and left at dawn after eating some ration bars. All of the Pokémon came back for the travels and left when they set down for the night again.

"Alright guys. Water country border is straight ahead so tonight and tomorrow until we get to the Rebellion camp we are on high alert. I want two people on watch at once. Blaziken would you take middle watch with me?" Blaziken nods. "Ok Shikamaru and Shizune you have last watch. Mei you and Naruto can have first watch" He looks at Mei and sees her eyes shine with unshed tears of appreciation at what he did for her."

"Well I guess you are with me Miss Mei." Naruto says with a grin

"I suppose so but please call me Mei." She smiles

After a short dinner of rations due to the danger of starting a fire everyone lays down for the night. Mei and Naruto were sitting on a tree branch above their comrades looking in opposite directions.

"Naruto,"

"Hmm?" He mutters as he looks out at the trees

"Iruka told me that your last name is Uzumaki is that right?"

"Well that is my name but the old man told me it was from my mother's side I don't know my true family name because I have no idea who my dad is."

"Ah…" Mei pauses trying to think about how to talk to the boy about their relationship. "I wanted you to know that the Water country used to have a Family called Uzumaki." Naruto's head whips to Mei's direction. "Actually my family the Terumi are cousins to the Uzumaki's." She says in a quiet voice. She pauses to see how he would react to this news. After a few moments she turns to Naruto to see tears streaming down his face. "Please don't think bad of me Naruto I had no idea I had any family left in the leaf or otherw-" she was cut off by Naruto launching himself into her arms and hugging her tight.

"C-cousin. I have another cousin" he manages to choke out between sobs.

"Shhh Naruto its ok. Shhh." Mei hugs the boy tight "We will always keep in touch now that I know your family."

*CRACK* "Awww isn't this sweet the Lava Bitch found herself some family looks like We get to kill both of them and their Leaf Friends." Both of them whirl around to see five mist chunin and a jonin on a limb over hanging the clearing while one of them drops a handful of purple pellets into the clearing where Iruka Shizune and Shikamaru are. Upon impact they explode into a purple smoke that lingers around them. "There not they won't get in the way and can keep sleeping like babies" the Jonin states with an evil grin."

"Kieske your traitor! Your family were all killed by the Mizukage and now you are going to work for him!"

"Why yes since he pays better and has offered to restore my clan with my non blood line relatives with me as clan head I will work for him. Quite the lucrative deal if I do say so myself. All I have to do is kill you and any help you brought which is simple I have three down and that boy is no threat. Hahaha to easy!" Kieske shouts "You two take the boy and kill him. The other two on me!"

"Naruto, I am still hurt I don't know what I can do my chakra isn't even half what it should be yet. With the others passed out we don't stand a chance. Run away and get home and be safe."

"Never. I won't abandon my friends or my family! Your opponent is me, ass hole!" Naruto flashes through hand signs and lands on Bird "_Wind style: Air Slash!"_ Great scythes of wind shoot toward the group of mist nin and all of them dodge except one who reacted to late and got sliced through by the beam of wind. The three remaining chunin flew backwards and flew through hand seals.

"_Water style: Water trumpet!" _They chorus as three streams of water fly towards Naruto and Mei

"Shit! _Protect!_" a green shield appears before Naruto when the protect fades Naruto sees Kieske flying in from his right with a sword that is glowing blue.

"_Blue Breaker!_" shouts Kieske

"Honedge he wants a sword fight let's go! _Fury cutter!"_

The two swords men are in a flurry of steel but Honedge gradually starts glowing green and it is getting brighter and brighter with each strike.

"What is this? In the Beginning my strikes were over powering you and you had to deflect now your strikes are stronger!"

"Hehe that's the wonder of Fury cutter each strike that I make makes the next stronger. If I am right the next will be your last take this! _Fury Cutter!" _Naruto screams as he slashes at Kieske. The Mist nin brings his sword up and it shatters on contact then Kieske goes up in smoke of a replacement. When it clears on the ground is another of the Mist Chunin instead of a standard log. His face one of absolute horror. "What is wrong with you? You used one of your own for a Replacement! You're a sick bastard."

"Hehehe that I am but you stand no chance boy! _Water style: Great Vortex Jutsu!"_ Naruto didn't know what to do he didn't have enough time to counter with a large technique. He was almost going to be over taken by the Vortex when he heard a scream of Mei. One of the Chunin had caught up with her in her weakened state and stabbed her in the side. At the sight of his cousin dropping from the tree something snapped inside Naruto.

"AAAA**AAAHHHHHHHHH"** All around Naruto a red chakra flies up and deflects the Vortex and completely evaporates all of the water. When the steam clears there is Naruto in the center of a crater with red wisps of Chakra floating off of him. Naruto's Hair has gotten spikier and his nails elongate into claws and teeth into fangs. One of his eyes were flashing red and blue with the other being a solid red with a slit. It was obvious he was fighting the effects of the chakra he was using. "**You ha**ve mad**e a big mis**take" Both eyes were flashing blue now but if anything the red chakra is increasing its intensity "**I am no**t sure how l**ong I can **control this form but **I will destr**oy you!" He shouts as he phases out of view and appears in front of the chunin ready to stab Mei again. "**_Close Combat!"_** Naruto unleashes a combo of amazing punches and kicks that launch the nin through a tree and knocks him out. Naruto faces the other two chunin then and readies his next move but before he can he grabs Honedge and holds it in a Kendo stance and charges his Chakra into the blade but before the release of the move Honedge glows in an angry white light that splits into two pieces. Each forms the shape of a sword in each of Naruto's hands and then the light fades to reveal two blood red blades with Purple and yellow cloth coming off of their silver hilts. "**Doublade! He**h you **are s**o screwed**. ****_Night slash!_**" Naruto shouts as he slashes both blades into the chests of both of the remaining chunin. As he faces back to Kieske he feels a prick in the back of his neck and collapses forward into Blaziken's arms.

"What the hell are you? You're dressed up as a chicken?" Shouts Kieske

"Miss Mei are you ok?" Blaziken asks as he sets Naruto on the ground near her.

"I am fine but is Naruto ok that was tailed beast chakra."

"He will be fine but he can only hold control of that form for short times. He was at the end of his limit I will take care of this." Blaziken states. He then turns to Kieske and glares at him "you have once chance to leave before I destroy you. I have no reason to hold back and I won't be responsible for your injuries."

"HAHAHA you think you scare me you over grown feather duster!"

"Your funeral." Blaziken crouches down with both of his hands at his side and fire forms at his wrists and a red fiery aura forms around him then a blood curdling eagles screech comes out of his beak as the aura intensifies. The leaf nin then begin waking up and saw Blaziken as flams start rolling off of his body. Two streams of fire flow off of his wrists in a waving pattern almost like cloth wristbands. His whole body then turns a combination of deep red with black whips. With a final screech the black and red aura morphs into a multihued ball of energy around Blaziken then cracks and shatters around him. Standing in his place was a Bird much the same as Blaziken with his crown feathers sticking up and back rather than down and streaks of black instead of yellow feathers. As Blaziken rises up he brings one leg up into a ready stance. "I hope you're ready." Blaziken's body takes on a red hue and disappears from sight then there is a shout of "_Sky uppercut!"_ Kieske flies up into the air and breaks though the canopy of the trees. On the ground Blaziken disappears and reappears above the mist nin "_Blaze Kick!"_ Fire forms around the firebirds leg and impacts with a crash into Kieske's chest. "This is the end for you. _Over heat!"_ a large ball of fire forms in Blaziken's hand and is thrown into the crater that the ninja created on impact with the ground then exploded in a pyre that reached above the tree canopy.

Blaziken lands and takes a knee as he glows and takes his original form. From behind him he hears our favorite Blond

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT SENSEI!?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Fog advisory

Blaziken lands and takes a knee as he glows and takes his original form. From behind him he hears our favorite blond.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT SENSEI!?" Naruto shouts

Blaziken winces in pain as he rises to his full height panting "That my student, pant, is my full power. I can only use it for short periods of time so it really wears me out."

"Easy Blaziken," says Shizune "Let me have a look," Blaziken lays down so she could use a diagnostic jutsu to inspect him. "Well your leg muscles are very strained and chakra is very low I would say you need some rest back in the Pokémon realm."

"That's the downside to that form. Naruto I won't be any help to you until my legs are recovered so I must go back." Naruto nods to his teacher "Be safe everyone."

"Thank you for protecting us Blaziken," says Iruka as Blaziken leaves in a puff of smoke "Mei, how much longer until we get to the base?" he asks as he bandages her side.

"Not long if I could go at full speed but there is no way I can with this wound. Unless Shizune can help?"

"I can patch it for sure but not to 100%," the medic says as she uses the mystic palm jutsu to stich the skin and wound together.

"No problem! _Summoning Jutsu: Gama!"_ in a poof of smoke stands a toad twice the size of Blaziken with a Katana on his waist and scroll on his back.

"Naruto long time how may I help you." Says the toad

"Hey Gama can you help and carry my cousin here?" At this comment Shikamaru looks up to Naruto.

"I would be honored little lady hop on!" Iruka brings her over and sets her up on the toads back.

"Ok guys we are all tired from the gas and battle but we need to get to the base ASAP. Get ready to move out in five!" shouts Iruka

"Naruto, what did you mean by cousin?" Shikamaru askes as he walks up. Naruto rubs the back of his head and explains to Shika and Shizune as they are picking up camp. "Naruto how are all you Blonds always this troublesome."

"Oh shove it Shika besides I know one blond that you don't mind being so _troublesome"_ At this Shika trips and glares at the knucklehead.

"Ok guys we are off!" shouts Iruka and the team shoots off.

Later that day the team approaches a cave on the edge of a glade in the land of water they become surrounded by Rebellion mist ninja. "Halt! State your names and Business!"

"Oh come off it Ao." States Mei "They are the assistance the leaf agreed to send and I can tell you they are going to be a great help. How did your requests go?"

"Miss Mei it's good to have you back but back in my day a superior would be nicer to a guy" he states.

Mei gets a dark look on her face when all she hears is 'good to have-nice guy' and says in a creepy voice "Ao, shut up or I will kill you."

The eyepatch wearing jonin just stutters out " yes-s miss M-Mei" he clears his throat and continues "Sand send two nin and cloud sent one nin to be ambassador since neither like the current situation here but they couldn't spare more than that but Stone refused to send any assistance."

"Go figure the old prune. Who do we have then" Mei asks as another nin helps her off Gama's back as he disappears.

"Come inside and welcome to our leaf and you can meet them."

Sitting in Mei's tent were two individuals that are far from similar. One had bright red hair and pale skin with dark lines around his eyes and a giant gourd of sand on his back. The other was dark skinned with platinum colored corn row hairs with seven swords hanging off of his back. As they are looking at each other they hear the flap being moved as the Leaf team, Mei and Ao walk in. Naruto looks at the other two sitting in the office sensing their chakra and busts up laughing. The rest of them looking at him like he is insane except the red head and silver haired man, they just grin as well.

"Naruto what is wrong with you?" Asks Shikamaru

"Nothing but this is just overkill. Mr. Eight allow me to introduce myself I am Naruto of the Nine" he says with a grin at this comment Shikamaru's eyes go wide and his face goes pale white not only at Naruto's reference to himself but the reference to the cloud nin sitting in the room.

"Eight-o that's me. Naruto you can call me Bee." Raps the Cloud ninja, As the others sweet drop. Naruto just laughs and looks at the sand nin.

"Garra it is good to see you again how has number one been?"

"Annoying as ever I'm afraid. It's hard some time but Temari is with me and helps me keep my head on straight."

"I am sorry to break up this reunion but what did you mean by overkill?" asks Ao.

"Allow me to explain sir." States a pale Shikamaru "May I introduce the containers of the one tailed tanuki, eight tailed Ox and Nine tailed fox. When the villages learned they were dealing with the three tails they didn't take any chances."

At this Ao looks hopeful but fearful of the three demon containers. "well that is good because we have a problem somehow the Mizukage has got ahold of the six tails and extracted it from its previous container and killed him and now has it under a genjutsu that controls it."

At this statement the whole room goes quiet. "If we are up against the Mizukage and a tailed beast we may have a problem. Can any of you control your Beast?" Asks Shikamaru

Garra and Naruto just shake their heads in regret but Bee just smirks "You bet I can that's why I'm cool ya fool!"

"How long do we have Ao?" Mei asks

"Our sources indicate that we have a week before they get here for an attack."

"Iruka can you have a barrier jutsu ready that contain a tailed beast battle?" Asks Shikamaru

Iruka thinks about this for a moment with a worried face, "The Jutsu itself yes, the problem is there is no way I or even a team of barrier specialists could keep it up under that kind of pressure."

"What about with the help of one of us?" asks Garra in a monotone.

"Well we will have the three and six tails against us so we will need the three of you fighting correct?" Iruka asks

"Not quite leaf. You shouldn't have that belief. The Eight o would have the power to deal with those beasts with the help of Nine it would be quite brief." Raps Bee.

"Uh Bee I can only use one tail of Chakra before I become feral." States Naruto in a deadpan tone.

"That just means Eight-o will need to knock some since into the fox yo." Says Bee with a glint

"Ok if Naruto and Bee can take care of the three tails and six tails then Garra can help maintain the barrier with his chakra right?" asks Mei

"The one tails may not be enough but with a barrier team it should be" Mei and Ao nod in agreement with Iruka.

"Ok then the Rebellion will need to handle the ninja forces and Shikamaru, Miss Mei and I will need to work on formations. Will you have Naruto ready in a week Bee?" Asks Ao. Bee nods with grin

"Ok then Shizune being the apprentice to Tsunade is better than any of our Medics so can you go to the tents and take over and tell us anything you need once Naruto and Bee are done we will take enemy and ally alike for treatment." Mei says "Bee get Naruto up to speed on what he will be facing Garra you will be helping Iruka and tell your sister to join you as well. Shikamaru you are with me to discuss battle plans dismissed."

**A/N I know this took to long for how short it was but I am not ready for the battle yet. Please review that way I know how I am doing. See ya!**


End file.
